Deja Vu
by GleekStarkidPotterheadEyebrows
Summary: Here they were again, it was a sense of Deja Vu there, right there on that stage, yet things can change, can't they? All they know is its going to be very different. Troyella, minor, Chaylor, Zekepay, Ryelsi and Jartha. Please read and review, please xx


It was a beautiful winter's day on the 31st of Dcember, an important day of the year and the last of the current year of 2007, currently the Wildcats were at a ski lodge in Colorado for the New Years' Eve 'Young adults' party in the freestyle club, all but two, not knowing that it was exactly a year ago that day that these said two had first met there at that very ski lodge. That's right these two said peope were of course Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez who were so obviously in love with the other as everyone around them could see except the significant other, how oblivious can you get? seriously!

"You girls ready!" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and co-captain of the Wildcats shouted through the door of the Girls' massive suite.

"Chad, hold your horses! God, its like you actually want to go to this lame teen party!" Taylor Mckessie, his girlfriend of almost a year, shouted back at him.

5 minutes later all five girls had stepped out of the suite all wearing casual but fancy clothes, well, except Sharpay of course, she was as per usual decked out head to toe in glitter and sequins, making sure she stood out from everyone else, as everyone knows she only likes the attention on her.

At the back of the group Troy was staring intently at Gabriella who was giggling crazily in her conversation with Martha and Kelsi, at one point she blushed madly and Troy made a mental note to ask what had made Gabriella blush as she did.

As they entered the crowded freestyle club they took notice of all the teenagers in different party hats, some with giant cowboy hats and others tiaras that said _Happy New Year 2008_. In the middle of the room there was a small stage that had a crowd of teenagers surrounding it cheering on a bit too enthusiastically for the people who were singing out of tune karaoke.

As the song finished, the MC got on stage and looked around the room, looking for his next victims to embarass and he shone the spotlights on...

yep you guessed it, Troy and Gabriella, both looking startled at being picked, but as they got on stage with each other, a sense of deja vu washed over them, since it was exactly a year ago that night that they were standing on that very stage and the exact same spots they were at now.

The MC handed the microphone to Troy (once again) and made a remark, "Someday, you guys might thank me for this, or not!", Troy hearing this realised it was the same MC who forced them to sing last year and the same words he had spoken so with the encouagement of their friends (and sniggers of Chad, which were proceeded with slaps round the back of his head by Taylor) Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other, smiling and thinking how coincidential this was, and turned to the lyrics on the screen.

As the music started playing, Troy and Gabriella both looked at each other in surprise and burst out laughing, not seeing the confused looks on the Wildcats' faces. They couldn't even manage the first few words as the backing track of The Start Of Something New kept on playing, and jumped offstage and ran outside to the bitter cold on the balcony.

"Oh... My... God!" Gabriella started in between fits of laughter, "I can't believe that just happened, i mean he said the same things and everything! Even the same song, OUR song came on... Wait a minute..." She trailed off.

"What?" Troy looked at her questioningly, still red in the face.

"We're wearing the same clothes as we did last year!" She replied looking at herself and Troy up and down, noticing what they were wearing.

"Really?!" He said in disbelief and his eyes widened as he saw her nod in confirmation. "Wow! Talk about a coinky-dink! Wait a minute so....."

"So what?"

"You have an awesome voice, you're a singer right?" Troy said, grinning like a maniac.

Gabriella giggled, "I can't believe you remember everything about that conversation, Wildcat!"

"Oh, just play along will you!"He retorted playfully, both of them not noticing the gang were stood behind them staring at them wondering what the heck they were on.

"Just church choir is all, I tried a solo, but nearly fainted!" Gabriella replied, once again feeling the sense of deja vu running through her.

"Oh, why's that?"

"I tried to do a...." She started, the countdown had begun,

10!

9!

8!

7!

Both Gabriella and Troy were staring at each other, both subconsciously edging closer to each other as the countdown was descending, both finally thinking that this was it, here's the kiss they were both waiting to happen for a whole year.

6!

5!

4!

3!

Taylor, sensing what was about to happen, quickly clamped her hand down on Chad's mouth, so he wouldn't interrupt the long awaited kiss between the two love struck teens. Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha also did the same knowing Ryan, Zeke and Jason would try to do the same.

2!

1!

_Happy New Year!!! _

Troy, finally seizing his chance, quickly closed the gap between himself and Gabriella, and pressed his lips softly against hers, and was quite taken aback when she started to respond just as equally, both feeling fireworks and sparks as soon as their lips connected once again in another sweet kiss.

Troy reluctantly pulled and smile seeing Gabriella slowly opening her eyes with a grin on her face.

"Gabriella, I know we've been friends for a year now, but i've never had the courage to tell you 'til now, I like you a lot, and I...I...m- mean really like you, i've liked you ever since I saw you on that stage in there last year, and ...my...my feelings for you have grown stronger and I... uh just need to tell you because you are so sweet, amazing, brilliant, beautiful, intelligent and I would really love it if you wanted to be my... uh...girlfriend." Troy said in quite a rush, stumbling a couple of times in nerves.

Gabriella , who was silent throughout all of this looked up to him, with tears in her eyes, and saw truth, adoration and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, in his sparkling blue eyes that were staring hopefully at her.

Gabriella, then as quick as a whistle, reattatched her lips to his in a more urgent kiss than before and pulled back, "So does that answer your question?"

Troy now grinning so wide it would make the cheshire cat jealous, said " Why I believe it does, Miss Montez!" And once again pulled her into a sweet, probing kiss, both not hearing the one word that was shouted at them at the same time by 8 relieved people,

"FINALLY!!"

A/N: okay, thats that oneshot done, i've had it in my head for a long long time now and i had a sudden urge to finally write it down, i hope u all enjoyed that coz i kinda like it, im such an old romantic at heart, and i'm proud! You hear, PROUD!! hehe ;)

Also I will be updating EHS 2 AGHS soon, sometime in the next week (hopefully!!) and i also need to get finishing my other oneshot that I have been working on for sooooooooo long, i've had terrible writer's block with it but hopefully with your encouragement (REVIEWS!!!hehe) i can get it done and posted.

Love you all (btw, just sucking up 2 u 2 get reviews)(So cunning!! heheXD)

XoXTroyellasupporterXoX

A.K.A

Rachel xx


End file.
